Swept Off Her Feet
by AlwaysLove14
Summary: In three days, East High's basketball captain Troy Bolton has asked Union High's head cheerleader Gabriella Montez to be his girlfriend. Are they moving too fast? No one put a time limit on falling in love, but will everyone accept it? TxG Troyella
1. Moving Fast

Swept Off Her Feet

-Moving Fast-

"Out of bounds!" The referee called out while blowing his whistle, just as the East High Wildcats' basketball captain came crashing into a Union High Panthers' cheerleader.

Using the fast reflexes he developed during basketball practice, he twisted their bodies, so that he ended up landing flat on his back with her on top of him seemingly unharmed. His heart rate had increased ten fold for he some how ended up with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, laying on top of him. He silently sent a prayer to God for that moment.

Raised to be a gentleman, he asked her if she was hurt anyways. "Shit, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" asked the basketball player underneath her. He scanned her body for any injuries, but also used the chance to check out the petite brunette.

"Oh...um yeah. What about you?" God, his eyes were gorgeous. She could stare at them all day. She had her hands on his chest and his arms were still wrapped securely around her waist, as they had their own miniature staring contest.

"Yo Bolton! We still got a game going on!" One of his teammates yelled from down the court.

"That's uh great. Well, I guess I better get back to the game." The blue eyed boy told her as he gently lifted her off of him and placed her on the floor sitting and pulled himself up before reaching back to help her. Offering his hand to her, she gladly accepted it and stood up smoothing her skirt down. Moving a piece of hair behind her ear, he whispered to her, "I'll see you around, beautiful." He smiled at her sweetly before running back onto the court. Just as he made it over to his team, he turned around and winked at the girl. Giggling, she gave him a small wave before he turned around.

"Damn, he's hot, Gabs. Oh god, and look at his a**" Lucy spoke out loud pretending to fan herself. The rest of the cheerleading team nodded their agreement that the blue eyed captain of the East High Wildcats was absolutely sexy.

"How come you always attract the hottest guys?" teased Victoria making all the girls laugh and their friend to blush.

Smirking, she told them, "Well, the next guy that falls on any of you ladies is yours to claim fair and square, but number fourteen over there well, he belongs to me." she pointed at the brown haired blue eyed boy across the room. Wow, I'm already feeling possessive of a boy I don't even know, she thought as the game had resumed.

Wildcats won 21-18

It was a close game and the two teams were actually tied at 18, but ended with a three pointer by the East High captain with only five second on the clock. It was the toughest game they'd played yet.

Soon people were exiting the gym, while the Wildcats made their way to the locker rooms, congratulating their captain on the win against their hardest competition yet.

"Thanks guys, but you guys did most of the work. I just got lucky at the end." He told them, always trying to give everyone equal credit.

"Dude, don't even go there. You were making shot after shot tonight, especially after you had that run in with that hottie of a cheerleader from Union." Chad waggled his eyebrows at his best friend.

"Whatever man." He jokingly shoved Chad away from him as his best friend made his way into the locker room and he was about to follow when a small hand suddenly grabbed his upper arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey." He breathed out as his eyes fell upon the goddess before him.

"Hey yourself, Wildcat. Even though you beat my school, I gotta give it to you. You were really great tonight." The girl in the Panthers' cheerleading outfit told him smiling at him.

"Thanks." He responded shyly, never one to be receiving so many compliments at once.

"So again, sorry about earlier. You know running into you and stuff." He rubbed his neck and looked around at everyone leaving. He nervously flicked his hair out of his eyes.

He looks so cute nervous! She thought. "You should stop apologizing! Actually, I think I should be the one thanking you for taking the fall because I would've really hated to have a bruise on my butt! Every time I'd sit down it would be painful, " laughed the girl with brown eyes looking up into those blue pools.

He laughed at her attempt to break the ice. Damn, she was amazing! Kind, sweet and beautiful. She was definitely a triple threat. "Well, you and your fine a** are very welcome, although my back will be complaining tomorrow," he remarked with a playful smirk.

Two can play this game. "So you were checking out my a**?" She giggled at his shocked expression before leaning up and whispering huskily into his ear while massaging the back of his neck, "Maybe I can help you with your problem."

Not waiting for a reply, she grabbed his hand and lead him over to the nearest bench and stood behind him as he made himself as comfortable as possible on the piece of wood. Suddenly her hands were massaging his shoulders and back as he groaned in response to all of her touches. Her hands traveled all the way down his back before moving back up again to slowly repeat the process. She took this time to examine him and she felt all of his back muscles as she continued to massage him. Wow he works out a lot! She was surprised he had such an amazing body for a teenage boy, even her ex-boyfriend Will didn't have such defined muscles and he played football! Too soon for the boy though, the massage ended.

Turning to her, he smiled at her like a boy who'd just gotten his favorite toy from Santa. "That was just what I needed. I'm starting to feel better already" he told her as he patted the seat beside him for her to join him.

"Well, I'm glad I could help, but I really need to go. The girls are probably wondering where I am. See you around," she told him apologetically. She didn't want to leave, but it was getting late. She stood up and grabbed her cheer bag from the floor and swung it over her shoulder and began to head to the bus.

"Wait," he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "I don't even know your name." he spoke frantically. He wanted to see her again, but he wouldn't be able to if he didn't at least know her name.

She smiled. Okay maybe it was a sign he wanted to see her again she thought. "Gabriella, and you are?" she quirked an eyebrow. She knew his last name was Bolton, but it would be silly to call him that.

"That's a pretty name, Ella. I'm Troy. Nice to meet you," Troy grinned as he reached a hand out and shook hers as if they were meeting for the first time and not the second. She laughed at his weird behavior, but shook his hand anyway.

"Ella...I like it," she comtemplated the nickname. No one's ever called me that before. Enjoying the thought that Troy gave her a special nickname. "Well Troy, it was nice meeting you, but now I've really gotta go." Gabriella liked the way his name rolled off of her tongue with ease. She smiled at him again before retreating behind the double doors.

As she walked out of the school, Gabriella couldn't help, but grin at the thought of the sweet and very cute Troy Bolton when she suddenly heard someone calling her name. By now she had already made it to her bus and was about to board.

"Ella!" Troy yelled as he ran full speed towards her. Finally he reached her panting and leaned over with his hands on his knees. "I couldn't...find...a pen...so I had to...get my...phone...from my car...on the other side...of the...school...I forgot...to...ask you...what your number...was" he paused every once in a while to take a breath. He looked up at her with hope written across his face. Aww...he ran all the way across campus just to get my number. She was touched by his sweet gesture because it meant he wanted them to talk and maybe even see each other again.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend," Gabriella told him trying to use a serious tone to mess with him. She didn't think he would actually believe her, but apparently he did. Suddenly, Troy's shoulders drooped and he looked down in disappointment and embarrassment. Disappointment because he wouldn't get to see her again, and embarrassment because he'd just got rejected by a girl in front of a whole bus load of people. He really believes I have a boyfriend. I guess I can be an actress, she thought. Watch out Vanessa Hudgens, Gabriella Montez is headed to Hollywood. She shook her head at the silly thought. She was able to fool Troy, but that was probably because he wasn't exactly paying attention to her facial expression.

"Okay, so...um I'm just gonna go," Stupid, stupid, stupid, she's gorgeous of course she'd have a boyfriend, he mentally slapped himself. Troy took one step before Gabriella pulled him back.

"Hey, I was just kidding. I would love for you to text me," she confessed and reached her hand out to take the phone from his hand. Unlocking it, she took a picture of herself and typed her number in. "There ya go," she smiled at him, handing his iPhone back to him.

"Thanks," he told her sheepishly. "Anyways you better go. I've held you up long enough," he told her as he ushered her up the first steps of the bus. Backing up, he patiently waited for the bus to pull out of the parking lot completely before he headed back inside.

"So did he kiss you?"

"Oh my gosh, did he ask for your number?"

"On a scale of 1 to Zac Efron where would her be?

"What's his name?"

"Whose Ella?"

Once she sat down, Gabriella was bombarded with questions by the whole squad about Troy. She laughed to herself. Poor boy, he doesn't even realize that he's got a fan club in the making.

"Geez guys, we've got an hour to burn before we make it to the school, so chill," Once everyone was calmly back in there seats, she told them teasingly," Now ladies, one question at a time about my man."

"He technically isn't yours yet. He could be mine tomorrow." Avery muttered resentfully.

Suddenly the bus was silent. Everyone heard what Avery said and was waiting for a response from their captain.

She swiveled her body around to face the black haired co-captain. "What's your problem?" snapped Gabriella. The other cheerleaders continued to watch, moving their heads back and forth between the two girls.

"My problem is you! Oh, I'm Gabriella and I'm better than everyone else. You need to all listen to everything I do. If I like him, don't even think about talking to him. You can have the scraps, but he's mine," mocked Avery. Her voice laced thick with sarcasm.

"Listen here you wanna-be Barbie..." Lucy started up, but was interrupted by Gabriella.

"Thanks Luce, but I got it." She gave her friend a small smile before turning to her co-captain glaring at her. She was pissed. "How the hell do you get off mocking me? You think I'm some stuck up queen b****? Well look in the mirror honey, you're already doing it for me." Gabriella shot a smug look at Avery as everyone was laughing at her. "Oh and as for Troy, everyone knows all guys are free to claim unless someone already knows him, so stay out of my f*cking relationships. Thank you." With that being said, Gabriella plopped back into her seat and continued to answer questions about Troy with a smile gracing her lips at the thought of him.

Finally, I'm home, Gabriella thought contentedly stretching out on her queen bed. She laid there for a few more minutes before going to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth.

An hour later, she fell down on to her bed, exhausted from cheering and the fight with Avery. Why today of all days does she decide to argue with me? She thought lazily before she began to doze off.

Suddenly before she could succumb into deep sleep, her phone vibrated on the table beside her. Rolling over, she blindly reached for her phone. Gabriella flipped it open without bothering to check the caller id. "Oh my god! Who the hell calls at..." she paused to check the time on her alarm clock. "two in the f*cking morning?" she growled into the phone. Most people knew Gabriella Montez despised being awakened at ungodly hours especially after an away game, unless for emergency reasons. Sadly the person on the other end was not most people.

"Sorry, Ella. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay," he told her surprised by the angry tone in her voice.

The anger and irritation immediately faded at the realization of who was on the phone and why this person was calling. "Troy? I am so sorry! I didn't realize it was you or I wouldn't have answered the phone like that." Gabriella, confessed to him, embarrassed by how rude she'd probably came off as. She mentally slapped herself for not checking caller id, but then again she didn't have his number, so it was really inevitable.

"Yeah, it's me, and it's no problem. I probably shouldn't have called so late anyways. It's just that I wanted to make sure you got home safely and I wanted to ask you something." Troy rushed at the end, part of him hoping she didn't hear it, but then again wanting her to badly. He was currently laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, while waiting for her to speak.

He's so sweet! I can't believe he called just to make sure I got home okay. Gabriella wanted to 'awwww' at how Troy was such a gentleman, but decided against it since he was still on the other end. "Thank you for making sure I made it home." She told him softly. "It was very sweet of you, so I'll let the fact that you woke me up at this ungodly hour slide this time, but you've been warned. I'm not very nice when I get woken up." joked Gabriella giggling as she rolled over to face her balcony, looking out at the stars while clutching the phone to her ear.

She could hear him chuckle through the phone. "Well, I guess I better let you go then huh Ella? I don't want you to be mad at me the next time we see each other just because I woke you up and kept you up all night long." Troy teased her before taking on a more serious tone. "I did want to ask you something though, Ella." He cleared his throat before asking her, "Would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow night? Maybe dinner afterwards? Or before? Whatever you want. I just really want to see you again, Gabriella." He told her honestly.

He's asking me out! Oh my gosh, breathe Gabriella. She told herself repeatedly her heart racing at the thought of going on a date with him. Gabriella wanted to start jumping on her bed and squealing like a girl who just had her first crush, but no she couldn't do that. One, because her parents were sleeping down the hall and two, she wanted to sound cool and calm when she answered Troy or at least close to it. She didn't want to scare him away by screaming yes into the phone a million times. Taking deep breaths, Gabriella responded to his question. "I'd like that and honestly, it really doesn't matter whether we do dinner or the movie first." She told him truthfully. It really wouldn't have mattered if he asked her to take a walk in the park again or hang out with friends, the point was he'd just confessed he wanted to see her. She was floating on cloud nine. Every time she thought of his name or his face, a smile would spread on her face. Gabriella couldn't help it. Troy just had that effect over her.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief and even chuckled a bit. Who would've thought that she would be the girl to make him feel whipped? He wasn't the commitment type since Dani, but now all he wanted was to call Gabriella his girl. He thought as he felt the knots in his stomach tighten and the butterflies increase ten fold when she called his name.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry I was just thinking." He sat up and leaned against his headboard.

"About what?" Gabriella asked him curiously.

"You." The word slipped out of his mouth before he could even think about stopping.

"Really now? Well, I hope that those thoughts are not perverted ," she teased him although it made her smile to know he was thinking about her.

"Anyone ever tell you, you're a funny girl, Ella?" asked Troy laughing at her joke.

"Yep," she told him popping the 'p'. "You just did."

They talked some more asking random things of each other: favorite colors, friends' names, siblings, hobbies, etc. There conversation held no purpose, but was light and carefree as they discovered new things about each other. He is so easy to talk to, Gabriella thought.

Another hour later, Troy finally glance at his clock and realized it was four in the morning. Holy sh*t! He cursed silently under his breath. "Ella?"

"Yeah Troy?" she questioned him wondering why he cut her off mid sentence, but not really bothered by it.

"Have you checked the time?" He quietly chuckled as he heard her gasp as she finally noticed the time.

"We've been talking for the past two hours!" Gabriella told him shocked. She had never spoken to a guy that long on the phone. They never really had anything to say, and it was always awkward after the first ten minutes, but time just flew by when she was talking to Troy. He made her feel comfortable and there was never an awkward moment between them.

"I know. That's why I'm gonna be a gentleman and let you go back to your beauty sleep," he said before adding, "Not that you need it. Instead of doing what I want and talking to you until our date later."

"We can talk more at dinner tonight right?" Gabriella asked Troy hopefully. She really enjoyed talking to him.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied making her giggle. "Goodnight Ella."

"Night Troy." She whispered, yawning as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." Troy told her softly before she heard a click and snapped her phone shut.

Still on her side, Gabriella held the phone in her small hands tightly as she finally fell asleep with a small smile, thinking about Troy.

"You look absolutely stunning, Ella," Troy told her as she opened the door.

"Troy, I'm only in jeans and a t-shirt. It's nothing special, but thank you for the compliment anyways," said Gabriella smiling at him. "Come on in." She stepped aside and allowed him to enter the house. Her parents were at one of her dad's business dinners.

"These are for you." Troy told her shyly as he pulled from behind his back a bouquet of white roses. "I hope you like them...I mean you just said last night your favorite flower was white roses. Right?" he asked her nervously flicking his hair out of his eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck and tugged at his collar continuously. Why am I so nervous? Every time she's around, I get all tongue-tied and act like a freaking dork, he thought to himself.

"They're beautiful," Gabriella breathed out, smiling softly at the fact that he remembered her favorite flowers. " Thank you." She kissed his cheek before heading to the kitchen in search of something to put the flowers in. "Let me put these in a vase first and then we can go." called Gabriella to Troy from the kitchen.

"What are we watching?" She asked Troy curiously as he opened the passenger door and offered his hand to assist her out of the car. She smiled at the act and allowed him to help her.

"Um, I got us tickets for this comedy movie called "Jack and Jill" with Adam Sandler. I know you don't like scary movies and there aren't any good action movies playing in theaters anyways, so I chose a comedy," informed Troy as they made their way inside the theater.

As they walked past a bunch of guys who were whistling and calling out vulgar things at Gabriella, his protective instinct and jealousy immediately kicked in and without much thought, Troy reached out and grabbed Gabriella's hand, holding it tight until they were far enough from the guys that he was able to relax. Realizing that Gabriella was blushing, he immediately moved to let go, thinking that she was uncomfortable only to have her squeeze his hand affectionately and intertwine their fingers. Gabriella swung their hands a little bit, giggling at the sight of her small hand in his bigger one, but loving it anyways.

"What are you laughing at?" He questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

Instead of answering his question, Gabriella just shook her head with a smile playing at her lips as he bought them snacks for the movie.

On the way into the dark theater she complained to him. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe they didn't have gummy bears! They're my favorite candy." she explained to Troy as they sat towards the middle. Troy didn't want it to seem like he was expecting for them to make out during the movie by sitting in the back, but he also didn't want to blind her by sitting in the front.

"It's okay, Ella. I'll get you some next time." He told her trying to comfort her, but also finding the situation quite amusing.

Gabriella saw his amused smile and slapped him lightly on the chest, exclaiming in a hushed tone as the movie started, "Troy! This isn't funny." She pouted looking up at him"

Troy rubbed his chest and laughed quietly as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry, baby. Can you forgive me?" He gave her the puppy dog face and pulled her as close as possible with the arm rest still between them.

"Baby?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at the new name.

Blushing, Troy looked down at his feet before whispering, "Yeah. Too soon?" He was embarrassed to say the least. The word just slipped out, but it seemed like the right thing to call her.

He's blushing! That's so freaking adorable, Gabriella thought as she looked at the pink color that had appeared on his cheeks and the way he was finding the floor very interesting.

"Not at all." she told him softly while lifting the arm rest in between them to snuggle up closer and moved her attention to the movie, but not before noticing the small smile he had on his face when she said that.

"Lucy told me that Candace heard from Tammy who heard from Alice who over heard Sarah telling Emily that Maria had spotted the extremely cute blue eyed basketball captain of East High and the head cheerleader of Union High making out on her porch when she was driving by. Care to explain?" Victoria asked, out of breath, not having taken a breath between trying to pass on this new bit of gossip to Gabriella.

"Oh hey Vic! What were you saying? I was thinking about something," she told her best friend sheepishly, flinching at the glare she was receiving.

"Gabi!" Victoria huffed out, upset that her best friend was ignoring her.

Gabriella gave Victoria her best puppy dog face "I'm really sorry."

Sighing in defeat, Victoria looped her arm through the other girl's as they made they're way to lunch from their lockers. "I can never stay mad at you. We're like sisters."

"I thought you were always mad at your sister, Chelsea?"

Victoria shrugged her shoulders and told her friend nonchalantly, "Those are two different things. I actually claim you." Both girls laughed at that while people walking by thought the girls were on drugs because they were too happy on a Monday nack to school.

"So what were you saying earlier?" asked Gabriella as she and Victoria sat down at the table with their trays. Sitting at the table already were Lucy, Ian, Tammy, Sarah, Jordan, Emily, and Dustin. There were only one couple at the table being Lucy and Ian and the possible couple Jordan and Emily, but technically they were still only at the flirting stage. The others were either single, had just gone through a break up, talking to someone, or their boyfriend/girlfriend sat at a different table.

"Well, I'm not gonna repeat the whole thing, but the point is someone saw you making out with a certain East High Wildcat and now what I want to know is if it's true or not Montez," Victoria told her. The table was silent waiting to hear what they knew would be either be confirmation or denial of the event. Most of them were hoping for the first choice.

"Is it a crime to kiss your boyfriend?" Gabriella smirked at them.

"Wait...did you just say boyfriend?" cried out Lucy. "You just met the guy Friday! Don't you think you guys are moving kinda fast?" She asked hesitantly not wanting to step on Gabriella's toes, figuratively speaking.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders before explaining, "We've been on two dates and have talked and text all weekend. I know more about him in this past weekend than any other guy I've dated, so really we're actually moving a little slow." she joked before continuing, "For the record, Troy asked to be official yesterday, so really you guys haven't missed too much." Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Looking at the caller id, she smiled at the name that appeared. Quickly finishing her fries, she got up and dumped her tray.

Finding her voice again, Victoria asked her, "Hey where are you going in such a hurry?"

Still walking, Gabriella turned back for a second and told the group happily, "Troy's calling! I haven't talked to him since this morning, so I'll catch up with you guys later. Okay?" Without waiting for a response she continued, "I'll be in the auditorium if you need me.

Please review! Constructive critism is appreciated! 4 reviews and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get done with it:)


	2. Meet The Parents

**Meet The Parents**

Two months later...

"Troy, you'll be fine," Gabriella tried to reassure her boyfriend over the phone.

Troy let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "What if they don't like me, Ella? Oh god, then we won't be allowed to see each other and I'll have to watch you date other guys while I try not to beat the sh*t out of them," he blurted out. Embarrassed by how whipped he sounded confessing his secret fear to her. They told each other everything, but sometimes honesty really isn't good for a guy's manly pride.

Gabriella giggled at how silly he sounded all worried about if her parents would approve of him or not. "Baby, my parents' will love you. Maybe not as much as I love you, but it'll be close. You know why?" she continued knowing at this point he was smiling, "Because you are the sweetest, most adorable boyfriend in the world." On a more serious note, she said, "Even if my parents don't end up liking you, nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, could ever separate us. You mean the world to me."

Troy responded softly to her, "I swear everyday I lay in bed and try to figure out what I did to deserve the most beautiful and caring girl in the entire world telling me she loves me everyday because I'd do it again if it meant you'd tell me that one more time. I love you."

Gabriella honestly felt like she could die happy every time he said those three words to her. Even though, they only confessed their love for each other last week at their second month-aversary dinner, she found it natural to tell him whenever she got the chance.

She jumped at the sudden intrusion into her room. Her brother, Rudy busted in yelling, "Mom wants you downstairs to help with dinner in 15, since your new boy toy is coming to dinner." He obviously knew she was on the phone before coming in, but chose to annoy her anyways. Not liking the fact that she wasn't responding, Rudy asked her, "Who's on the phone?"

Gabriella glared at him for interrupting her, but answered his question. "My new boy toy." She attempted to mock her brother's voice, before rolling her eyes and putting the phone back up to her ear. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight okay?" She paused for a minute before giggling and replying to the person on the other end, "I love you too. Bye."

Rudy raised an eyebrow at her last sentence. "Don't you think it's too early for you guys to be using the L-word?" he wondered aloud.

"You wouldn't understand, Rudy. You've never had a serious relationship. When you fall for someone, you don't get to pick when and where. It just happens." Gabriella tried to explain to her older brother.

"Still, two months isn't very long," Watching his sister flip through rows of clothes, he remembered something. "Yo Gabster, whatever happened to Will? He was pretty cool."

Gabriella snorted, "Yeah right. He was a complete a**hole." Suddenly her voice changed and she stated dreamily, "Troy though he's special. I knew it too when he landed on me at their home game against us."

It then dawned on Rudy who the guy was that was dating his little sister. "Hold up. You talking about Bolton? As in East High's golden boy that ran you over at our last game against them?" He couldn't believe she was dating a rival school and of course to top it all off, it just had to be Troy Bolton. Rudy really didn't have anything against the guy, but as upcoming captain of Union High's basketball team for next year, he was obligated to hate all other schools, especially the one's that beat them.

Gabriella knew the untold rule at their school. Hate the enemy, but most of the time it only applied to sports players. "Listen, if you make Troy uncomfortable in any way or tell mom and dad bad things about him during dinner, I swear, you won't be hearing the end of this. He's my boyfriend and I love him. You need to respect that. Also, absolutely no more interrogations like the rest of the guys I've dated." She emphasized each word trying to make sure that he understood her.

"Whatever." muttered Rudy before he left her room.

-–-

Gabriella was about to head downstairs to help when a knock on her balcony door made her jump.

"Oh my god," Gabriella said breathlessly trying to slow her racing heart. Smiling sheepishly at her through the glass was her boyfriend wearing khakis and a blue button-up. Realizing it was Troy, she quickly unlocked the door and jumped into his arms. "You're here early. It's not even 7:30."

Troy held her tight and swung her around, making Gabriella giggle and wrap her legs around his waist. "Hey Ella, sorry I'm early, but I need your help." He told her awkwardly while moving to sit on her bed, not making eye contact with her.

Gabriella straddled his lap and ran her fingers through his hair and tugged on the back of his hair to make him look up at her. When his eyes locked with hers, she leaned in and kissed him softly, biting his bottom lip teasingly, before pulling back with their foreheads resting against each others. She could stare into those blue pools of his all day. It told her everything she needed to know. Troy tightened his arms around her waist as she continued to massage the back of his neck. They stayed in that position for another minute when Gabriella decided to break the silence. "What's the matter Troy? Are you still nervous?"

He nodded his head. "Well, I had planned on wearing a tie tonight, but I didn't know how to tie it, so um yeah I was wondering if you could," Troy mumbled while pulling a plain black tie out of his pocket and holding it out to his girlfriend.

Gabriella looked him over and finally took in the details of his attire. He had his shirt buttoned to the very top and his pants looked like high waters because of how high he pulled them up. Climbing off of his lap, she made Troy stand up as well. Circling him like a show dog, Gabriella clicked her tongue and shook her head. Deciding she had seen enough, she stopped in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "What did I tell you Troy Alexander Bolton?" Gabriella pretended to scold him, "I tell you to not go overboard and what do you do? You come to my bedroom dressed like that guy on Family Matters," As she spoke, she had begun to unbuckle his belt.

Grabbing both of her hands, Troy stopped his girlfriend's hands from undoing his belt. "Ella, what are you doing?" asked Troy, shocked by her actions. They weren't at this stage, yet so Troy thought.

Knowing where his thoughts were headed, she rolled her eyes before removing her hands from his grasp and continuing her task. "I'm trying to find my handsome boyfriend underneath this nerd," Suddenly, Gabriella yanked his pants two inches down to about his hips while pulling his shirt out leaving it untuck, before fastening his belt back into place. "Now to the shirt." She unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and leaned over to kiss at the exposed skin of his chest, enjoying the view. "Much better." She smiled up at him while she slid her hands up under his shirt to run her hands carelessly across his defined chest and abs. It was no secret that Gabriella loved her boyfriend's body.

His breath hitched at the feel of her hands on his body. "Baby, I'm trying to make a good impression on your parents and Rudy," Troy whined to her as he started to button his shirt back up.

"And you will, by being you." She told him while removing his hands from reach of the buttons of his shirt. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Gabriella stood up on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "I love you Wildcat. No matter what you wear."

Sighing, he placed his head in the crook of her neck, lovingly kissing any skin his lips could reach, before replying. "I love you too Ella." Troy mumbled into her hair when he suddenly pulled back and asked, "Can I still wear the tie? I think it really finishes the outfit off."

Laughing, Gabriella grabbed the tie out of his hands and threw it onto her bedroom floor. "Sorry baby, not tonight. You already look sexy, just like this." she told him cheekily.

Sliding his arms around her waist, Troy bent his head down and captured her lips in his, chuckling slightly at the immediate response he received from his girlfriend. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and quickly darted his tongue inside when she opened for him. Gabriella moaned as his tongue massaged her own. As Troy began pulled away, she grabbed his shirt collar and held him in place, not wanting him to move away.

They eventually broke away for oxygen when he asked sincerely, "Have I told you just how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to call you mine?"

"Almost everyday and you never let me forget it, but I love hearing it anyways. Now shut up and kiss me, Bolton." Gabriella told him jokingly when his lips quickly brushed against hers. She tried to deepen the kiss, but all he did was give her a peck before moving towards her balcony, leaving her with her arms crossed and a pout gracing her face.

"Don't give me that look, Ella. I wanna stay and continue this as much as you do, but I believe we have dinner with your family in 10 minutes, so I should probably go use the front door like any other guy coming to eat dinner with his girlfriend's family." Her pout immediately turned into a smile and she giggled at the thought of him actually using the front door. It was only on rare occasions that he used the front door instead of her balcony like when he picked her up for their dates.

"Fine, but next time I'm not letting you go so easily," She told him as she watched him begin to slowly climb down the tree by her balcony.

"I'll hold you to that," Troy winked at her before disappearing from her sight.

Giggling, she made her way downstairs, just in time to hear the doorbell. "I got it!" Gabriella yelled as she pulled the door open.

"Hey, Handsome. Long time no see." She grinned cheekily at the man standing in front of her.

"Hello to you too Ella," Troy chuckled as he pulled her into a hug.

Gabriella held him tight wrapping her arms around his neck securely as she kicked the front door. Just as the door was about to click shut, a foot immediately popped out of nowhere and held the door open. Pulling away from her boyfriend, Gabriella yanked the door open to see who the intruder was.

Leaning against the door frame was Jordan Miller, Union High's basketball captain and Rudy's master. "Hey baby." Jordan smirked at the small girl in front of him and ran his eyes over her lustfully. "My, my, my you've grown up haven't you?"

Rolling her eyes at Jordan, Gabriella felt Troy wrap his arms around her waist from behind in an act of possessiveness. A small smile replaced the frown she had on her face as she stepped back into his embrace, relishing in her boyfriend's warmth and scent, making her feel safe.

It was then that Jordan decided to acknowledge Troy. His face turned up on disgust as he pushed his way into the Montez house. "What the hell are you doing here Bolton, especially on Panther territory? You trying to commit suicide because I can help." He took a menacing step towards Troy, who had stepped slightly in front of Gabriella in a protective pose.

Troy opened his mouth to respond when Gabriella cut him off and got straight to the point. "Troy is my boyfriend, so cut the crap. I'm not putting up with your stupid bullsh*t like my brother, so either act civilized to Troy or get the hell out of my house." She held the door open, waiting on his decision.

Looking at her, Jordan felt attracted to the feisty Montez, so wanting to stick around he mumbled, "Alright, I won't beat his a**...tonight anyways." He then stalked off in the direction of Rudy's room.

"Come on baby. It's time for you to meet Daddy." Gabriella intertwined their fingers and all but dragged him down the hall.

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? I knew I should have worn the tie," Troy muttered regretfully.

"Yo Montez!" Jordan barged into Rudy's room to find him laying on the bed watching tv with clothes scattered across the floor and a weird odor coming from the closet.

Jumping off of the bed, Rudy tried to clear up some of the clutter so that Jordan could sit. "Hey man, what's up? I didn't know you were coming."

"You would've if you actually checked your phone, dumba**," growled Jordan.

Rudy bit his tongue, knowing that if he talked back, he could forget about being captain next year. It was tradition at Union High for the previous captain to pick the new captain, so he needed to stay on Jordan's good side. "Sorry bro, but Gabi got her boyfriend over for dinner so I have to be on my 'best behavior'." Rudy mocked his mother.

Still standing, Jordan said, "About that sister of yours. When did she come to be such a fine piece of a**."

"Watch it bro, that's my little sister you're talking about," warned Rudy.

Continuing as if Rudy never interrupted, Jordan moved into the room and shut the door behind him. "I'm thinking about asking her out for next Friday. Maybe that new horror movie 'The Woman In Black'. I'll have her clinging to me all night." He said with a smirk and wink to Rudy.

Rudy balled his fists before relaxing them. No this wasn't the time to beat in Jordan's head for talking about his sister and what he wanted to do with her. He was too close to being captain to mess it all up. "Listen man, she's not gonna go out with you. She hates your guts and I already told you she's got a boyfriend." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, hoping that Jordan was instead going to drop the subject.

"Why the hell is she dating Bolton anyways when she can have me?" asked Jordan.

"Beats me," Rudy shrugged his shoulders, not understanding his sister at all. Why date the enemy when there are plenty of guys at their school. He thought Will from the football team was okay.

"Well, I want you to fix that problem, Montez." A lightbulb suddenly went off in Jordan's head.

Rudy snorted. "And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Why don't you remind your dad about that dirty little secret of his," Jordan told him. He was with Rudy when he found his dad's secret out.

"How's that gonna get Gabriella to break it off with Bolton?" Rudy asked nervous at the thought of bringing up the secret.

Jordan growled in fustration. "Are you stupid? Use the secret against your dad and tell him to not allow Gabriella to see Bolton again and make her dump him. We all know she's a goody two shoes and won't disobey your 'rents. What's so hard to understand?" He slapped Rudy in the back of the head.

"Sh*t, I got it. No need to give me a f*cking headache." Rudy complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You better get it or you can kiss being captain next year in the a**." Jordan threatened before exiting his room.

"Damn, what am I gonna do? Gabi is hell bent on keeping Bolton around," Rudy paced back and forth. Finally after arguing with himself and his inner demon, he made his decision. The world was all about 'survival of the fittest' and Rudy was not about to change that for some p*ssy his baby sister had a crush on.

"So Troy, Gabriella tells us you play basketball. Do you play any other sports?"

Troy nodded his head. "Yes ma'am. I play golf as well during off season," Troy replied to Mrs. Montez as the whole family and Troy enjoyed the roast prepared by Gabriella's mom. "Dinner is fantastic, Mrs. Montez. I wish I could eat your cooking everyday." complimented Troy as he took to a third serving.

"Thank you Troy. If you would like I'll pack you some to take home with you," Troy nodded his head in with a smile stretched across his face because he had a mouth full of food he couldn't talk. "Oh and please call me Maria. Mrs. Montez sounds so old." Everyone laughed at this except Rudy who sat quietly across from Troy with a permanent scowl.

"You can call me John as well," Gabriella's dad included with a smile. He liked the fact that the boy was a gentleman, pulling out Gabriella's seat for her and engaging in conversation with the whole family instead of trying to feel his daughter up under the table.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner, Mr. And Mrs...I mean John and Maria," stuttered Troy, feeling weird to call them by their first name.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Maria patted his hand affectionately.

Mrs. Montez winked at her daughter mouthing 'I like this boy', while John and Troy were discussing which schools were already sending out scouts to watch him, making Gabriella choke on her food trying to hold down her laughter. Sometimes she believed her mother was a teenager at heart.

Troy immediately reached over and rubbed her back and handed her a glass of water. "Are you okay?" asked Troy concerned for the well-being of his girlfriend.

Gabriella took a sip of her water before speaking. "I'm fine, Wildcat. Stop worrying so much or you'll get wrinkles." joked Gabriella as she tried to reassure Troy that she was fine.

She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek when he suddenly flinched from her. Gabriella felt a pang in her heart and was hurt at the rejection she received from Troy in front of her parents. Looking down, to hide the tears threatening to fall and ruin her make-up, she noticed Troy rubbing his crotch area discreetly under the table before looking up into the face of a smirking Rudy. When he noticed that she was looking, he shrugged his shoulders at his sister and lightly tapped her leg with his foot smiling innocently, although it was quite obvious that he had deliberately kicked Troy under the table.

"Hey are you okay?" Gabriella sent a glare at her brother before turning her attention back to Troy. She reached up and massaged the back of his neck gently which she knew he loved.

Glancing up, Troy realized everyone was staring at him and quickly thought up something. "Oh yeah. I just hit my leg against the table is all," He told them as he felt his face heat up slightly, embarrassed and guilty for lying to her parents. Gabriella knew he was lying and she wanted to know why, but decided to drop it until they were alone.

"So how about dessert? I made apple pie and we have vanilla ice cream," Maria said in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had entered the room.

"Sure, Troy and I will help you, Momma," Gabriella announced and grabbed Troy's hand dragging him to the kitchen with her. She didn't want to give Rudy or her dad a chance to scare away Troy.

Immediately after they left the room, Rudy walked over to his father and whispered in his ear, "We need to talk."

"Rudolpho, your sister has her boyfriend over, can it not wait until he has left?" asked John exasperatedly. He was already quite embarrassed by his son's rude behavior to Troy during dinner. He did not raise his children to be hateful against others or to be rude to a guest.

"No it can't. Anyways you owe me or do you want me to tell Mom about Cindy?" threatened Rudy before he walked into his father's study room knowing he was going to follow.

Entering the room, John swiftly shut the door and locked it before turning to look at his son who had situated himself in his father's chair with his feet on the desk as if he owned the place.

"Get your feet of my desk, Rudolpho!" growled John. "What do you want so badly that you had to ruin this nice evening?"

"Simple Dad, I want you to forbid Gabi from seeing Troy. Make her break up with him."

"Why?" John asked incredulously. "Troy seems like a fine boy and I have no objection to Gabriella dating him."

"Just do it! Anyways she shouldn't be cross dating with the enemy. So unless you want Mom finding out about Cindy, I suggest you stop acting friendly to Troy when we go back out there because I have pictures, and I don't have a problem showing them to her right now in fact," Rudy made his way towards the locked door when his father blocked his way. Smirking, he asked, "What's it gonna be Pops, Troy or Cindy?" Suddenly, his father's head bowed and his shoulders dropped, and Rudy knew he had won.

"How could you do this to your sister? Can't you see how happy she is with this boy?" John asked defeatedly as he unlocked the door and they both made their way back to the dining room

"She'll get over it, but I don't think Mom will about Cindy, so you better keep up your end of our deal or you can start looking for a new place to live." whispered Rudy harshly.

John nodded his head to show he understood. Squaring his shoulders up, he walked into the dinig room to see Troy and Gabriella eating dessert with his arm draped across the back of her chair as his wife sat across from them. They were chatting happily and he watched for a few seconds before he mustered up the courage to bark out, "Young man, I suggest you remove your hand from my daughter's chair if you still want to have one to dribble the basketball with come your next game."

Immediately Troy removed his arm from Gabriella's chair and scooted his chair away, placing about two feet between them. "Sorry John, won't happen again," Troy said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I honestly didn't mean anything by it."

"It's Mr. Montez to you! And don't try to give me that excuse. I saw you trying to feel up my daughter's backside just now," growled John.

"Yes, sir." Troy said shakily, never had he ever been so scared in his life. Not because it was Gabriella's father, but beause the man was a four star general and could easily have him killed, although he was sure he didn't do anything wrong.

Both Maria and Gabriella had been in a state of shock because of John's sudden change in manners toward Troy, but when she heard her father accuse Troy of trying to take advantage of her, she quickly defended him.

"Daddy, Troy was not tring to feel me up. He is the perfect gentleman and he's my boyfriend. You need to respect him," Gabriella argued back apalled at her father's behavior.

John snorted. "Yeah right. I was once a teenage boy with raging hormones. I know what he's thinking, Gabriella."

Maria suddenly intervened, "John Montez, you will not disrespect Gabriella's boyfriend as long as she is with him or any other guest. You have embarrassed this family enough tonight." She then turned to Troy and apologized. "I am so sorry for the way my husband is acting. You are a fine young man and I approve of you seeing my daughter."

"Who's side are you on Maria? For god's sake I am your husband!" John ranted before his attention turned back to Troy, and he told him in a low voice that was dripping with venom, "What are you still doing here? This dinner is obviously over, so get the hell out of my house. I don't ever want to see you on this property again."

Troy didn't say anything as he quickly got up from the table and walked himself out, not even giving Gabriella a hug. "Bye Ella."

"Troy," whimpered Gabriella desperately as she stared at the front door close behind him, tears flowing freely down her face. She wanted to hate her dad so badly, but she couldn't. He just had to go and ruin everything for her and Troy.

"WHY DADDY? Why do you hate him so much? Troy means everything to me, and you're taking him away from me! I HATE YOU! It's all your fault that he's probably going to break up with me." Gabriella sobbed, soaking the front of her shirt with her tears.

Maria felt her heart want to break as she looked at her daughter standing there crying her heart out for Troy. "Why don't you go talk to him? If you hurry you might catch him before he leaves," She nudged Gabriella towards the door.

With permission from her mom, Gabriella raced out the door to find him leaving Maria and John seeing as Rudy had exited the dining room after Troy.

"What do you think you are doing, allowing her to go after him?" asked John bewilded. Never had his wife ever gone against anything he told their children.

"What are you doing? Did you not see your daughter standing here, heart broken and crying because of you? Why are you putting her through this, John? I know you can see that Troy Bolton is good for your daughter, so what are you accomplishing by tearing them apart?" Maria yelled in frustration before storming up to the master bedroom and throwing a pillow and blanket down the stairs.

John winced as he heard their bedroom door slam. He was obviously not sleeping with his wife tonight, he thought bitterly, but in all honest she was right. John was ashamed for making Gabriella cry,but he couldn't risk his secret being blown. He decided he would speak to Gabriella the next day seeing as he already made a big enough mess. He cursed silently to himself as the image of his baby crying replayed itself in his head as he tried to get comfortable on the couch for the night with the flat pillow and thin blanket. Three words stuck out though. I hate you.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed as she tried to see Troy's figure in the night, praying to God he hadn't left yet. She needed to see him.

"Troy!" she suddenly called out when she finally saw him at his car. Running over to him, she knocked into him, clutching at his shirt.

Troy immediately steadied them as he pulled her into him and rubbed her back. "What's the matter, baby girl?" he whispered softly in her ear as he lovingly kissed her temple.

Crying harder, she buried her head into his chest. "Don't...leave me...Twoy," Gabriella said inbetween her sobs. She clung to him tightly and jumped up, wrapping her legs securely around his waist to keep him from leaving.

Troy looked at her confused, while sliding his hands under her butt to support her and to make sure she didn't fall. "Ella, what are you talking about? Your dad just told me to leave." He was genuinely concerned about his girlfriend's behavior.

Gabriella wiped her tears away as she tried to calm herself down enough to speak. "I love you, Troy. Please don't let Daddy get to you. You promised me that you'd never leave me, that we'd be together forever," Gabriella reminded him of his past promises.

It then dawned on Troy, where the conversation was headed. "Oh baby, I'm not leaving you leaving you. I'm just going home. I love you too much to ever leave you. If we ever break up, it'll be your choice because I'd die if you left my side," whispered Troy in her ear as she clung to him like a baby monkey.

"I never knew you were so poetic. You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder and allowed his embrace to calm here.

Troy chuckled lightly and continued to rub her back. "Ella, why would you ever think that I was breaking up with you?" he asked appalled that she would ever think such a thought.

"I thought Daddy and Rudy scared you away and you didn't love me anymore," confessed Gabriella quietly. She reached her hands up and linked them around his neck while letting her fingers play softly with his hair.

Closing his eyes at her touch, Troy savored it for another second before he loosened his hold on her and carefully placed her on the ground. Realizing he was getting ready to leave, Gabrielle immediately wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest, keeping him from leaving her.

"Ella, baby, I've really got to go now," Troy cooed, trying to coax her into letting him go. "Do you really want your dad to shoot your handsome boyfriend, whom I believe you love dearly?" He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

She shook her head 'no'. "I warned you that the next chance I got, I wasn't going to let you go," Gabriella told him with a determined look before cracking a smile. "So how about you stay the night with me?" She bit her lip and pouted up at him.

If Troy had to name one weakness, it was when his girlfriend was pouting at him, and that was why he even agreed to spend the night with his girlfriend.

"Alright, baby." He sighed in defeat as a grin appeared on her angelic face. "I'll spend the night with you, but I need to drive my car a couple of blocks down, so it'll look like I left, while you need to get back inside and get to bed. I'll be back soon. Okay?"

Gabriella nodded her head and released him from her hold. "I love you, Troy." She kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I love you too Gabriella."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Gabriella whipped around with a shirt held up to her chest at the sound of a voice, but rolled her eyes and dropped the shirt, leaving her in a tank top and shorts, when she noticed who the figure at her balcony was. "Why is it working?" She coyly invited him closer with a curling of her finger.

Growling, Troy immediately scooped his giggling girlfriend up and tossed her onto the bed, while climbing on after her. He used his forearms to keep his weight off of her.

Gabriella stared into his intense gaze before bringing his lips down to meet hers. As their tongues fought for dominance, she tugged Troy's shirt over his head and dropped it carelessly on the floor. Soon enough, she broke away as Troy continued trailing kisses down from her jaw to her neck. Gabriella pulled him closer as he sucked on the skin below her ear. She moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his waist when she felt that he was aroused.

"Troy..." she called out breathlessly. She tried to tug his hair lightly to get his attention, but to no avail his lips would not leave her neck.

"Wildcat..."

"Hmm..." he replied as he finally moved away from her neck. Touching where he marked her, he exclaimed with a smug smile, "Now everyone will know your mine."

Gabriella giggled at her boyfriend's act of possessiveness before she asked him in a serious tone, "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

He didn't reply for a minute as he discarded his jeans, leaving him only cladded in his boxers, and climbed in next to her. Rolling over, he held her from behind as he slipped his hand under her tank top as his fingers danced across her skin. Gabriella grabbed the hand that was rested on her stomach and pulled him closer until she felt his chest against her back. Troy tangled their legs together and they laid in a silence before he broke it.

"I honestly don't feel like we are. Do you?"

She flipped over and looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Not really, but everyone says that we are. Earlier today, Rudy told me it was to early for us to be saying 'I love you'-"

Troy cut her off. "Baby, you don't have to say it because I do. If you're not ready for that I understand. You're going to have to let me know if I make you feel uncomfortable. I haven't been in a serious relationship in a while." He blurted out. He started to sit up and get dressed to leave, thinking she was trying to tell him that she felt they were moving to fast without trying to hurt his feelings.

"No! Don't go. You didn't let me finish," she cried out, attempting to pull him back down beside her.

Troy shook his head. "I know what your gonna say. Thank you for trying to spare my feelings, baby girl, but you don't have to say anything else. I get the point. You think we're moving too fast, so I'm just gonna go if I'm making you uncomfortable." He tried to get up again, but only moved an inch before Gabriella yanked him back down onto the bed.

She flipped them and was straddling him all within the minute, placing a finger over his lips to keep him from interrupting her. "I love our relationship just the way it is. No one's opinion is gonna change that. Besides, you're not going anywhere tonight, except to bed with me. Understood?" Troy nodded his head silently smiling up at her adoringly. "Good because I'm tired and you're really comfy," Gabriella confessed with a guilty smile before rolling off of him to snuggle up to him and place her head on his chest.

Troy rubbed her back with his left hand, loving the feel of her body next to his. "Let me tell you a story about a girl and boy. He fell in love with his best friend and when she's around he feels nothing, but joy..." sang Troy softly to no one in particular, thinking that Gabriella was sleeping.

"You have an amazing voice, baby," Gabriella mumbled into his chest and squeezed her arms lovingly around his body, making Troy jump at the sudden movement. "You know, you're like a Build-A-Bear. You sing to me, and you're great to snuggle with."

Troy laughed under his breath. "I'll be anything you want me to be, beautiful. Now go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up. I love you, Ella." He kissed her forehead.

"Mmm...love you too."

So what do you guys think? Any ideas, let me know:) Thank you for reading and please review! 10 reviews for the next update.

Nacy017


	3. Wake Up Call

Wake Up Call

"Oh Sh*t!" Troy yelled as he jumped out of bed with hot grits, eggs, and bacon running down his chest.

"What's wrong, baby?" Gabriella mumbled, turning over to look at him, but not yet opening her eyes.

"Get up!"

Gabriella's eyes snapped open at the sound of her father's angry voice and sat up to see he was holding an empty plate. Figuring out that he had brought her up breakfast, she wondered what happened to the food, until she heard another string of curse words. Looking to the other side of the bed, she saw Troy, wearing her breakfast.

Jumping out of bed, she rushed over to him. "Oh my gosh, Troy! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Gabriella grabbed his shirt from the floor and started to wipe it off of him, but stopped when he hissed in pain. "Sh*t, I think it burned you, baby." muttered Gabriella angrily. "Why the hell did you do that Dad?" She snapped at him, anger flashing in her eyes.

Choosing not to comment, John said coldly, "Get dressed and go downstairs." He then turned on his heel, exiting his daughter's room.

"Come on Wildcat. We need to get this off of you before you get burned anymore," Gabriella told her boyfriend softly, her expression changing to one of a loving and concerned girlfriend once her father left the room. She guided him to the bathroom.

"You know Ella, I think it's actually starting to cool, and I don't think I'm burned that bad." Troy lied to try and lighten the mood.

"Stop lying Troy!" She snapped at him, but instantly regretted it. "Sorry, it's just I feel so guilty. This is all my fault. Had I just let you go home last night, you wouldn't be hurt right now." Gabriella ranted as tears began to silently fall from her eyes.

"Hey, none of this is your fault. I wanted to stay over because I love you, Gabriella Montez," Troy cupped her cheeks and planted a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Troy Bolton," She whispered and leaned up to kiss his chest. Troy released a sigh of relief at the soothing kiss on his burning chest. Suddenly, an idea popped into Gabriella's head. "Close your eyes, baby."

Once he did as she commanded, Gabriella slowly began to lick and eat her breakfast off of her boyfriend while soothing the skin underneath with her tongue. She continued the process from the top of his chest to about an inch above his bell button. The whole time the only noise in the bathroom was of Troy's sighs and moans as the burning gradually decreased from excruciating pain to a mild burn, besides the fact that his girlfriend was teasing his body relentlessly.

"Mmm...I should eat breakfast off of you more often. It tasted better that way," Gabriella teased him as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Troy chuckled before pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear sexily, "Babe, you might have fixed one problem, but you definitely gave me another one," He watched her expression to see if she'd be able to figure out what he meant as he pulled her body flush against his.

"What are you-" Gabriella stopped as it finally dawned on her what was pressed up against her stomach. Blushing a deep red, she placed her head on his shoulder as he laughed at her.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby. I love it when you blush," He cupped her rosy cheek in his hand as he bent his head down and kissed her forehead. "I love everything about you. From your hair to your feet, and everything else in between, especially your a**," He joked as his hands slipped into the back pockets of her shorts to massage her butt. "But seriously, you've had my heart since you landed on me."

"You are too sweet, Troy, although a little perverted, I still love you. However, if the general finds you groping his daughter's behind, you might wanna run," She smirked at him as his grin slipped off his face.

He pretended to be offended. "I am not groping my girlfriend's butt!"

"Oh really?" Gabriella cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "So what are you doing? Is molesting your girlfriend a better way to put it?"

Troy opened and closed his mouth multiple times, but nothing came out. Finally he hung his head in defeat and moved his hands back up to her waist. Gabriella smiled in victory before pushing him away.

"Go take a cold shower."

"Why? I'd rather just go back to sleep with you wrapped in my arms," Troy pouted at her. "Best sleep I've ever had."

Gabriella pecked him on the lips. "I love sleeping with you too, but one, Dad's waiting downstairs for us, two, hot water would make your burns hurt more, and three, you've still got a problem that needs fixing," She referred to his erection which made Troy blush, as she held up three fingers for each of her reasons.

"Oh...um I guess I should shower then." He mumbled. He turned around and cut the water on and began to strip off his boxers.

"Oh my god! Troy! I'm still in here," shrieked Gabriella, shocked at the sight of her boyfriend naked in front of her. There was no lying that her man had the perfect body with his defined muscles and six pack, but it was too early for her to see so much of him, especially with his condition.

"Sorry, Ella! Guess I'm just too comfortable around you that I didn't even think about it," Gabriella shut her eyes as a now self conscious Troy turned around to look at her. "Ella?" He cautiously took a step towards her.

"Just get in the shower Troy," pleaded Gabriella, blindly taking a couple of steps back.

He didn't say anything in reply, only sighing, as he moved under the spray of ice cold water and pulled the shower curtains closed.

Breathing deeply, Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at the mirror when she heard the curtains close. She groaned inwardly at the awkwardness between them. She brushed her teeth and had begun to brush her hair when something caught her eye.

"Troy!" whined Gabriella as she examined the prominent love bite on her neck, forgetting all about the previous moment.

"Hmm?" Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind and placed his chin on top of her right shoulder with only a single white towel wrapped around his waist.

She jumped at the contact, and spun around to point out what was wrong when she suddenly came face to face with her boyfriend's chest which had water dripping slowly down until it reached the edge of his towel and disappeared. She gently placed her hand on his chest, above his heart, where he wasn't burned, loving the feel of his heart beat under her hand.

His breath hitched and he knew she felt his heart rate speed up. "Ella?" questioned Troy again.

"Did you know you look very hot with all that water dripping off of your body?"

Troy laughed."Well, I sure don't feel like it. I'm freezing from that cold water!"

"Oh, I'm sorry baby! Let me go get you some of Rudy's clothes." Gabriella rushed off to her brother's room before returning with a plain white shirt and jeans. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, Ella." He took the clothes and stood there not knowing what to do. Troy just stared at the clothes.

"Hey, why haven't you changed?" Gabriella wondered why he hadn't made an effort to get dressed.

Troy flicked his wet hair out of his eyes. "Well, I didn't know if you were gonna leave or if I could just change in front of you because you've already seen everything or what the deal was."

"You can change, I'll just turn around." Gabriella blushed at the thought of her boyfriend's naked form again.

"No peeking, babe," teased Troy.

Gabriella hit his arm and rolled her eyes before turning around and closing her eyes.

After some ruffling and the noise of a zipper being pulled up, Troy called out, "Done. Now let's go see your dad. Hopefully you aren't eating anything hot for lunch," joked Troy as the couple made their way out of her room and down the stairs with their hands entwined and their relationship on the line.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER, WHILE UNDER MY ROOF YOU F*CKING SON OF A B*TCH?" yelled a beyond pissed John. Troy and Gabriella barely sat down on the couch when her dad exploded.

Repressing the urge to flinch, she defended Troy. "DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" exclaimed Gabriella, wishing her mother was home because she was the only one who could control her dad.

Just like before, John continued to ignore his daughter, as he yanked Troy into a standing position by the collar of his shirt. "What did you do to her? I f*cking swear if you don't start talking, there won't be a piece of you that's alive to throw in jail."

"I swear we didn't do anything, Mr. Montez. All we did was sleep."

"LIAR!" John used his other hand that wasn't holding Troy up and pressed hard against Troy's burns.

Troy hissed in pain, but continued to have a stare down contest with the older man.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Gabriella screamed as she tried to pry her father's hands away from her boyfriend.

John growled and tried to push Gabriella out of the way, but in the process elbowed her in the eye. The force of the hit had her falling back and she landed on the floor.

"Ow!" Tears sprung to her eyes, she could feel her right eye beginning to swell up already. She gently reached a hand up to touch it, and more tears fell at the thought that it was her father who hurt her.

"Gabriella!" Troy shoved John away from him as he cradled his girlfriend in his arms. "Sshh...it's okay baby. I've got you. You're safe, Ella. I won't let you get hurt again." He cooed in her ear as he rocked her back and forth. Her body was racked with sobs as she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"I need you Twoy," whimpered Gabriella, her head buried in his shirt and she curled up on his lap even more.

"I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He kissed her forehead softly.

Suddenly, John reappeared and tossed a sandwich bag full of ice at their feet. "Put that over your eye, Gabriella."

Instead of reaching for the ice pack she curled into Troy more for fear her father would hit her again. Sighing, Troy grabbed the ice pack and gently placed it over her right eye. "Can you hold it, Ella?" She nodded yes, and placed one of her hands over the bag to hold it in place.

"Set her down on the couch and get out of my house. This time I mean it. If I ever catch you on my property again, I will not hesitate to do worse than that nasty burn you've got. Now stay away from my daughter if you value your life," threatened John Montez.

Troy didn't say anything as he carried her bridal style over to the couch and laid her down. When he started to pull away, Gabriella immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. "Mine."

John rubbed a hand across his face. "Let go of him, Gabriella. He is not yours. He's just trying to take advantage of you. I will not allow you to see him." He told her tiredly, as he felt a migraine coming on due to rise in his blood pressure when he found the two in bed together.

"Mine."

"Gabriella..." John said in a warning tone.

She cut him off. "Troy's mine, and we love each other." She stood up and came face to face with her father. "I won't stop seeing him."

John's face turned dark. "Gabriella Ann Montez, I will send you to military school and you will never see him again if you don't get this boy off of my property in the next 5 minutes." He then stomped off into his study.

"Come on, Ella," Troy coaxed her into going outside with him.

The moment they stepped on the porch, Gabriella broke out into sobs. "Troy what are we suppose to do? I love you so much Troy! I can't lose you. I just can't," cried Gabriella hysterically.

Troy's heart broke at the sight of her in tears. "Oh baby I love you too," He opened his arms and she walked into them as he wrapped them around her. "We'll figure something out, but for now we'll see what happens." He rubbed her back in soothing circles, hoping to calm her down.

Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder. "You promise we'll be okay?" she asked him quietly.

"I promise."

Troy leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She moaned and opened her mouth, his tongue exploring her mouth and taking in her taste. They tried to memorize every detail of the kiss because they didn't know when they'd see each other again. Gabriella reached up and ran her fingers across his features. She wanted to be able to picture him in her mind just as he was. Breaking away, she took deep breathes as Troy marked her repeatedly with a trail of love bites.

Giggling, Gabriella tried to stop the Troy's attack on her neck. "Troy..."

"Baby, I can't help it. You smell so damn good." growled Troy playfully. He nuzzled his nose into her neck while crushing her body to his.

"I love you Wildcat."

"I love you too, my beautiful Ella." Troy's voice cracked as he felt tears pricking his eyes. "Why does this feel like goodbye?"

Gabriella cupped his cheek and he leaned into the touch. "I don't know what this is, but it's not goodbye. I refuse to say goodbye to you, Troy."

"Well how about a 'see you soon'?" Troy smiled weakly at her.

"Soon then Handsome," Gabriella whispered and brushed her lips across his lightly before stepping out of the warmth of his arms, immediately feeling cold and lonely without the safe haven of her boyfriend's arms.

"So be it baby girl. Until then."


	4. Sneaking Out

Disclaimer: Characters in this story belong to Disney.

* * *

-With Gabriella-

"I can't believe you were able to convince my dad to let me out of the house, Vic. I owe you big time." Gabi, dressed in a grey cardigan with a white top over a pair of dark jeans and her hair in natural curls, continued to look at her friend in awe.

"It was pretty simple. I just had to tell him exactly what the plans are, so he doesn't get suspicious." Victoria explained as the two girls got into her BMW.

Gabriella just shook her head in amusement at her best friend's scheming mind. "What are the plans anyway?" She asked curiously.

Victoria grinned at her and said, "We're heading over to the East side of town. I heard there was a basketball game tonight." _One, two, three..._

A light bulb went off in Gabriella's head. "Oh my God! I get to see Troy?!" She yelled excitedly.

"No, we're going to go check out that new guy Rocketman!" She scoffed playfully.

"And how would you know there was even a guy on the team with that name if you weren't checking him out?" asked Gabriella as she cracked up when her friend's cheeks heated up.

Victoria blushed a deep pink and tried to change the subject. "So...how long has it been since you and Troy boy talked?"

Gabriella immediately fell into a dreamy state as she thought of her blue-eyed boyfriend. "I miss him so much. we haven't talked since Dad kicked him off of our property and banned him from seeing me, which was about..." She glanced at her watch. "33 days, 16 hours, 2 minutes, and 41 seconds ago." Gabi let out a deep sigh and leaned her head up against the window.

Vic looked at her friend softly and reached over to rub her back gently. "Well now you can restart those numbers because I guarantee you that you will see him tonight."

* * *

-With Troy-

Troy dribbled the ball down court and faked a left before attempting a three pointer. _Swoosh_

"He fakes left, shoots, and scores!"

Troy turned around to get a look at the intruder. He calmed his breathing, it was just Chad.

"Hey bro, scared the sh*t out of me. Didn't think anybody would be here unil 6." Troy greeted his best friend before going to retrieve the basketball.

Chad stood under the basket with an amused grin. "You always come in early, Captain?"

Troy set up before throwing the ball into the air. "Not always, man. It's just this is a major game, and so far the Westside Knights have been undefeated ever since they got that new captain." He felt a little relief as he confessed his fear and what had been stressing him all week.

"So are we though. There's nothing they have that we don't. The Wildcats have a good undefeated record and a captain with a pretty decent jump shot. We've got this in the bag." joked Chad as he switched positions with Troy to get a few shots in before the rest of the gang showed up.

"You're right, man. Anyways my lucky charm is coming tonight, so the game shouldn't be too bad." Troy spoke casually to Chad.

"Dude, no offense, but she's more like a virus. Every time she comes to a game, we almost get too close to losing." Chad tried to say it nicely, but it was true.

Troy spoke harshly, "Don't talk about her like that! It's not her fault. Is it not possible for other teams to get better and be real competition?" He didn't wait for a reply as he slammed the basketball down and left the gym.

* * *

-With Gabriella-

"Come on, V!" Gabi whined and tried to drag her away from that new player Rocket science or something like that. All she could think about were her boyfriend's baby blues. "I thought we came, so I could see Troy!"

Victoria laughed at her friend's craziness and allowed herself to be pulled along in the direction of East High's locker rooms.

Gabi's eyes drifted over every face and boy in hopes of spotting her man. "Where is that boy?" muttered Gabi.

Suddenly she was was pulled back as Victoria had come to a dead stop. "Oh my-"

She cut off her friend and whipping around she asked annoyed, "What is-" Gabi didn't finish her sentence as she stood there gawking at her own boyfriend holding hands and smiling with some dark-haired girl before the stranger leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Awww...hell no! Wait 'til I get my hands on that little b*tch!" Victoria's rant broke Gabriella's trance as she lunged forward to restrain her best friend from attacking people, however Victoria on a war path, slipped out of her grasp and marched over to Troy and the girl. "Who the hell do you think you are trying to hit up my girl's man?!"

Victoria yanked the girl's hair back to only come face to face with the same big brown eyes that belonged to her best friend, who was standing behind her in shock, and Troy with his mouth open looked back and forth between the two girls.

Smirking, the mysterious girl reached around with a laugh. "What are you doing? I can assure you that my hair is very much real. Besides Vic, what are you even doing here?"

Vic's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell?" Victoria swiveled her head between Gabi and mystery girl Gabriella. It was not possible. The two girls were identical in every way in height, cheek bones, hair, heck at this point they even had the same boyfriend too!

Troy took a step back from mystery Gabriella. "Gabi?" He looked past everyone to meet the saddest eyes ever as tears were falling from them. "Oh God... Angel"

"How could you? Is she suppose to be my replacement? Gosh Troy whatever happened to the fact that I f*cking love you! You couldn't even wait a freakin' month for me!" Gabriella screamed and lashed out at Troy. It wasn't fair; he had no right to do this to her, especially not after everything she'd gone through with her dad for him, Gabi thought.

"Gabriella..." Troy took a step towards her and reached out to grab her arm.

Gabi took a couple steps back. "Stay the hell away from me you cheating b*stard!" She used her sleeve to wipe away her tears as she ran out of the room.

Troy stood there shocked until he felt a sting on his face and his cheek turning red. "That was for Gabi..." Victoria said unusually calm with a death glare and a stomp on his foot with her 4 inch stilettos as she left to go find Gabi.

Everyone had forgotten about the mystery girl Troy was with that is until she spoke. "Damn, and I was cloned from her? What a drama queen!" The girl then walked off, leaving Troy with nothing, but a hand mark on his face and possibly three broken toes.

* * *

Hmmm...so now what?


End file.
